


Finalized

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, Episode: s02e07 The Portland Trip, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first act was always perfect.  There were times when the second act was not a problem; other times it was.  The third act, oh please...he would need a nap, a vitamin, and a half-hour on the treadmill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finalized

**Author's Note:**

> In my universe CJ and Leo were married by the time this episode came along, but I am going to work with it anyway and I hope you find it enjoyable. Jenny comes across as a total shrew, but it is what it is.

Katrina and the Waves interrupted CJ’s conversation with Larry and she excused herself.

“Hold on.” She said into the phone.

She walked into the empty lounge, closed the door, and sat in the chair.

“Hi.”

“Hello. How’s the trip back?”

“Routine. I did all six verses of the damn Notre Dame fight song and I'm wearing that hat.”

“it must look lovely with the Max Mara.” He replied.

“How did you...?”

“I frequently know what you're wearing, even if you think I don’t. Though that’s not why I called.”

“Why did you call Leopold?”

“Lewis will be waiting for you at Andrews. He is going to bring you back to the Watergate.”

“You miss me, don’t you?” CJ asked.

“Yes. If you recall Ms. Cregg, you were not supposed to go on this trip. We were going to be alone at the White House.”

“You could have warned me about the Michigan game this weekend.” She replied.

“Hey, the joke was already out there. It was nothing I could do that did not reek of favoritism.”

“I am not at all opposed to favoritism.”

“I bet.”

Charlie stuck his head in the door.

“CJ, we’re going to be descending in about 20 minutes.” He said.

“Thank you.” She turned back to the phone. “So, he will be waiting for me?”

“Yeah. I have work to finish up here.”

“The oil thing?”

“Yeah. I’ll see you soon.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too baby.”

CJ closed the phone and went back to her seat. She sat beside Toby, who sipped a glass of Jack Daniels. She looked at him.

“How many of those have you had?” she asked.

“Um, two...OK four.”

“Toby.”

“I'm tired CJ, and I am stressed. Let me have my little things. You ever feel like a storm is brewing?”

“Yes.”

“What do you do about it?” he asked.

“Tonight I'm just going to sleep it off.”

“With Leo?” he lowered his voice as the press was on the plane.

“Yes. Though we are not going to have that conversation on this plane.”

“Everyone knows now.” He said.

“No, everyone does not know. How about the 20 or so members of the press corps? How about Danny Concannon? We are still working on when we are going to reveal it.”

“To be honest you're going to have to let it out eventually. It isn’t like you to settle for being someone’s dirty secret.”

“Don’t start that bullshit; I swear to God.”

“I'm not. I have nothing to say on the subject.”

Toby took a deep breath, looking away from her and closing her eyes. CJ leaned back and crossed her arms across her chest. She waited for her stomach to drop along with the altitude. In an hour or so, she would be in Leo’s arms. And she could finally take off this damn baseball cap.

***

Leo walked into his hotel suite he heard Barry Manilow and CJ moving around in the bedroom.

“Hey Claudia Jean.”

“I’ll be right out.”

She turned the music off, emerging in a blue negligee and a matching satin robe. Leo smiled.

“Hey baby face. Damn, you look dazzling.” He wrapped his arms around her. “How was Portland?”

“There and back in less than 24 hours; fight songs; and completely rewritten speeches... venture a guess.”

“Oodles of fun would not make it to the top of the list, huh?”

“Not really. I can tell you what’s at the top of my list right now though.”

“What?”

Leo pulled her closer, loving the feel of her satin pressing on his dress shirt. It was not as good as skin on skin but fascinating nonetheless. He knew she showered but she sprayed perfume too, and the scent of Eternity tickled his senses.

“A hello kiss.”

Leo tilted his chin to kiss her and nearly melted. She ran her hands up his neck, through his hair until he moaned into her mouth.

“How about a late dinner?” Leo asked when they separated.

“I'm not hungry. How about straight to bed?”

“It sounds like you're hungry after all.”

CJ smiled as she walked toward the bedroom. She slid the robe down her arms and Leo quickened the pace.

***

“I think the strangled giggle is my absolute favorite.”

“Mmm.”

Leo sat up in bed, his back against the headboard. CJ straddled his lap, her head tilted back as he left his mark of affection on her neck. High up, behind her ear, to be covered by her hair. He was naked but wanted her to leave on the negligee. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in her natural state...and Leo had seen his share of attractive women. But in sexy lingerie, holy moley. Yes, there was probably a more articulate way to voice his awe but Leo had not found it yet.

“I got you a present baby.”

“If it requires me moving it will have to wait.”

“Yes ma'am.”

CJ pulled back and Leo growled his disappointment. His expression changed when he felt her hands slide up and down his erection. Groaning, he shut his eyes and pushed himself further into her palm.

“You like the way it feels don’t you Leopold?”

God yes. Oh Claudia Jean.”

She leaned forward to suck his earlobe, the pace of her strokes increasing.

“Oh baby, mmm, if you don’t stop.”

“If I don't stop what?”

She slowed down a bit and Leo exhaled. He was old now and it pissed him off. For him to meet her at 55, when he could not seriously wow her. It was not as if Leo had a problem in that department...CJ always turned him on. The first act was always perfect. There were times when the second act was not a problem; other times it was. And the third act, oh please...he would need a nap, a vitamin, and a half-hour on the treadmill. CJ never complained, God bless her, and when Leo thought he would need a forklift to get his erection going he would stimulate her orally until she screamed his name, gripped the sheets, and ended with a satisfied moan that made him feel like the King of Siam.

CJ knew his body well...when to slow down or speed up. He had no idea how but she could read his entire being. It was both scary and exhilarating. It was more than sex, it had been for a long time, but the sex was so good. He wanted to be young again, to make CJ scream, to go all night as he could in the 80s.

“What's the matter?” she purred. “Your body tensed. Doesn’t it feel good? I’ll stop if you want me to.”

“You better not stop. Though I may ignite soon and ruin the whole damn thing.”

“What do you want me to do for you honey?”

“Depends on how you like it? You can ride it...I will not complain. You can put it in your mouth...”

“You definitely won't complain about that.” CJ replied.

“I can't help it.” Leo said laughing a bit. “You spoiled me. You're so damn good.”

CJ lifted the negligee over her head and rolled her and Leo over the bed. He parted her legs with his knee. When he touched her, CJ arched her back.

“No need for the opening act Leo...I'm ready for the headliner.”

“And you really want me baby?”

CJ opened her eyes, reaching up to caress his face. His full grin made her smile.

“You're damn right I do.”

“Tell me.” He said.

He stroked her breast and CJ moaned.

“I want you; I always want you. Make love to me Leo.”

She pulled him into a kiss as he slid into her slow. God, she was always so hot. Her body clenched him; Leo went up on his palms and began to thrust. CJ lifted her hips and spread her thighs. She wanted to feel him as deep as he could go. She wanted to taste him. Moaning his name, CJ pulled him closer. Leo pushed harder against her.

“Oh baby, you're so good. It’s so good. I love your body. I can't get enough of this body.”

“More Leo, harder! Oh God!”

“You want more? Do you want it?”

“Oh God Leo! Oh...my...God!”

CJ arched her back as her body tightened and her orgasm bloomed like a flower. Leo came on her heels. He groaned her whole name before collapsing on top of her. CJ let out a satisfied moan; Leo kissed her hard on the mouth.

“Claudia Jean, Claudia Jean.” He whispered repeatedly.

“What?” she held his hand in hers, playing with his fingers.

How could something so playful make him want to scream in rapture? Once, in a fit of dorkiness, Jed told him there was something like 2,000 nerves in each fingertip. CJ drew one of his fingers into her mouth, sucking hungrily.

“Oh God! Baby, damn.”

Leo removed his finger and kissed her breathless. Then he pulled out, rolling over on the bed. CJ cuddled in his arms as he ran his fingers through her hair.

“I love you CJ.”

“I love you too. Did you say something about a present?”

Leo laughed, kissing her forehead.

“Tomorrow. We’re going to the White House to watch the game. That way we will be close if something happens. I would love for you to bounce around on my lap but...”

“Danny will be there.” CJ replied.

“How did you know?”

“I found out the hard way tonight that he went to Notre Dame. All I have to say about the whole damn situation is Go Wolverines!”

“Damn straight. Go to sleep baby.”

***

CJ woke up at 6:15 the next morning. Leo was still sound asleep, snoring lightly on his stomach. It was a rainy Saturday and usually he would be up and in the shower by now. CJ nipped that activity in the bud months ago. OK, she would just have to deal with the fact that he was going to work seven days a week. But now he was not going into the office until at least 10 on the weekends. He needed sleep; CJ would make sure he got it even if she had to club him over the head.

She was in the kitchen brewing coffee and smoking a rare cigarette when someone knocked on the door. Who could that be? They had not ordered breakfast and housekeeping never came until after 10. They probably had the wrong door CJ thought as she padded to the door wearing only Leo’s dress shirt from the night before. She opened the door and her smile dropped.

“What the hell are you doing here?” the woman on the other side of the door asked.

“I could ask you the same thing. Its 6:30 in the morning.”

“Leo is usually awake at this hour. Not to mention alone.”

“Not anymore, to both of those statements.” CJ sighed. “Look, come in. I will wake Leo.”

“I would appreciate it. I would also appreciate it if you put on some clothes.”

CJ turned and glared at Jenny McGarry.

“I will wear whatever I damn well please. You decide to show up on a whim...you're lucky I was dressed at all.”

“I bet. Your type likes to sex it up.”

“Excuse me? My type? Just what the hell is that supposed to mean? Don’t mince words with me Jenny....I’m a big girl. I can take it.”

CJ stepped toward her and Jenny stepped back. Leo came out of the bedroom; the voices woke him up.

“What's going on baby? Jenny, what are you doing here?”

“That’s what I am trying to figure out.” CJ said.

“I came by to talk Leo. I certainly didn’t expect your whore...”

“What! Who the hell are you calling a whore?”

CJ went for her but Leo managed to get between them. Damn, CJ was strong and he didn’t know if he could hold her off for long.

“Don't you ever address CJ by anything other than her name, do you understand me? Whatever happened between us has nothing to do with her and you know it.”

“I know nothing of the sort.” Jenny spat. “Look, I just want to talk Leo. Can she leave us alone please?”

CJ sucked her teeth. She did not want Leo to dismiss her so she played the bigger woman.

“I’ll get my coffee and go.”

“CJ...?”

She shook her head, gently caressing the hand he placed on her hip. She poured a big mug of coffee in the kitchen, and made sure she kissed Leo thoroughly before going back to the bedroom. The White House Chief of Staff could neither help nor hide his body’s chemical reaction to the contact. He cleared his throat, attempting to walk it off. Coffee, yeah he would get a cup of coffee.

“It’s early Jen. What’s going on?”

“I wanted to come by last night but I guess we are both glad I did not.”

Leo didn’t know what to say to that so he kept quiet. He sat on the loveseat, trying to keep his thoughts off CJ in the bedroom. Damn, he should be with her right now. It seemed like he always wanted to be with her. What was the point of waking up early if he couldn’t have her? Whoa, that was definitely not something he would have thought about last year.

“Are you alright?” Jenny asked.

“I'm fine.”

“You're fine. We’re divorced and you're fine.”

“Jenny, we have been separated for a while now. I mean, I'm nostalgic, and I wonder about some things I could have done differently. Still, we both have to move on.”

“You’ve done an excellent job with that Leo. She seems to be keeping you on your toes. I can't remember the last time you slept in.”

“Are you here out of concern, or to slam CJ? I'm not going to let you do it to her...you’ve known about us for months.”

“Can you honestly tell me that you were fucking her while we were married?”

Leo closed his eyes. This was a conversation he did not want to have, ever. He reached for the pack of cigarettes on the coffee table and lit one.

“Yes. Have I ever lied to you?” he asked her a question of his own.

“You’ve cheated on me.” Jenny replied.

“Jenny, you know that I was drunk when I did those things. I have never...my heart was never unfaithful. This is not about CJ; what is this about?”

“Is this a thing Leo? Getting your single sea legs back?”

“It is more than a thing. You know that.” He replied.

“You're planning to marry her?” Jenny asked in an incredulous tone.

“I am not willing to discuss that with you right now. The ink is not dry on our divorce.”

They were quiet again.

“Leo, I didn’t come here to ruin your little celebration. We were married for 32 years and I wanted to make sure that you were alright. After today I don’t get to do that anymore.”

“You always know where I am Jenny. Its most of the reason you left me.”

“These days it doesn’t seem to be Jed Bartlet and the White House that hold most of your attention. Anyway, I don’t think CJ would like it very much if we stayed friends.”

“Were we ever friends?” Leo asked, not taking her bait. “We were married, and we were parents, but I don’t really know about friends. That is a more modern marriage concept. Look, um...”

“Yeah. It is your day off and you certainly don’t want to spend it having awkward conversation with your ex-wife. Mallory and I are going to do some shopping today. I will see myself out.”

Leo put his hand on her arm, stopping her as she walked to the door.

“Take care Jenny. I really mean that. This doesn’t have to be the end of our separate lives because our life together is over.”

She nodded, trying to smile. Leo could see beyond it...she was livid. It bothered him, but he also knew it was no longer his responsibility. Jenny chose this road, though it was mostly because Leo’s sense of duty would never let him walk out. She knew it too. That’s why she despised CJ Cregg. He had never looked at her that way. Well maybe once, but it was so damn long ago she could barely remember. He was in love with another woman and it was more than a thing. She was his future and Jenny was the past.

“Goodbye Leo.”

She leaned to kiss him, inhaling the scent of CJ’s perfume. Her lips barely touched his cheek knowing they never would again and he did not need her. With her head held high, Jenny McGarry walked out of the suite and the Watergate Hotel. Leo sighed and walked into the bedroom. CJ relaxed in bed with her Discman covering her ears. He sat down, leaning to kiss her lips. She opened her eyes and pulled off the earphones. The music blasted for a moment before CJ pushed stop.

“What the hell was that?” he asked.

“Carol’s boyfriend Zach; you’ve met him. He is in a hard rock band and they are pretty good. Did your guest leave?”

“Yeah. CJ, I am so sorry about that. I don’t want it to seem as if I would ever dismiss you.”

“Hey.” She took his face into her hands. “You have nothing to apologize to me for...she showed up out of the blue. Even though I am well of our precarious situation, I hope she doesn’t make a habit out of that.”

“I don’t think so. She was rude to you and that’s unacceptable.”

CJ waved away the comment. She did not know how she would feel if her husband got a newer, shinier model and she tried to think of that every time she wanted to kill Jenny. Of course, all of this was only after he won the struggle to clean up his life and she left him.

“Last night you told me you had a gift for me.” She said smiling.

“I did say something of that nature I think.”

“Where is it? Give it to me please.”

Leo pulled the Harry Winston box from the nightstand drawer.

“Open it.”

“Leo, you better not have gone overboard.” She mumbled.

“Mmm hmm, whatever. Open it baby.”

She grinned and opened the box. CJ gasped.

“Oh my God. Leo...oh my God.”

She stared at the diamond choker and matching stud earrings. Then she looked back at him, tears glistening in her eyes.

“Nothing could make you more beautiful Claudia Jean, but this sparkle will add to your allure. Can I put it on?”

She nodded. He lifted the choker and put his arms around her neck.

“Twelve carats set in platinum. It will make you the talk of every room in DC.”

He clipped it on and kissed her.

“Thank you. It’s too much, but I love it. I love you.” She whispered.

“Every time you say that my heart skips a beat. Then I worry about what I will do to screw it up.”

“Its coming soon, I know your track record. But you know what? I'm not going anywhere. We will work it out, and when I screw up, we will work it out.”

She kissed him and held him close.

“You should know by now I do nothing on a small scale. It’s going to be the Mount Vesuvius of mistakes.” Leo said.

“Good. Why don’t you come back to bed for just a little while...I’ll show you how much I love my present.”

Leo grinned as she moved over and he climbed between the sheets. CJ smiled when she was finally in his arms.

“There is something I need to tell you CJ.”

“Mmm, what?”

“I invited you here last night for a celebration, and it’s probably the reason Jenny was here this morning. Our divorce was finalized yesterday.”

“What?”

She opened her eyes and looked at him. Damn, she loved his eyes.

“It will take 30 days for the paperwork of course, but I signed the papers yesterday. I'm divorced.”

“Oh my God; you're divorced.”

Leo nodded, kissing her mouth softly. CJ ran her fingers through his hair.

“We start today.” He whispered. “This is the first day of our life together. I love you. Will you have me?”

CJ nodded, tears sliding down her cheeks. She sprinkled his face with kisses until Leo laughed. He held her by the waist.

“Don’t leave me alone in this bed today.” She said, pulling him on top of her. “I want one day, hell one morning, when you are all mine.”

“This morning?” he asked.

“Yes. Please?”

She was wearing that seductive smile, wrapping her arms and legs around him like a vine. Never had being trapped felt so gratifying.

“I'm not going anywhere. I cannot promise you everyday but you have me now.”

“I have you always Leo McGarry.”

***


End file.
